gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Madd Dogg
Madd Dogg is a character voiced by Ice-T in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is one of Los Santos' most well-known rappers. Shortly after CJ's arrival, Madd Dogg was at the height of his career, having just released his own line of clothing, as well as numerous other merchandises. Madd Dogg's career suffers a decline after CJ steals his rhyme book and kills his manager, Alan Crawford, in an effort to jumpstart OG Loc's music career. Madd Dogg experienced a period of depression, having given away his mansion in Mulholland to a Vagos drug dealer, and gambling all his money away in a Las Venturas casino (whilst missing a concert). In a bid to commit suicide, Madd Dogg appears on the ledge of a casino, drunk, and threatens to jump to his death. With people in the crowd below taking bets as to whether or not he will actually jump, (and asking him to remove some of his expensive clothing before doing so), CJ saves him at the last minute by catching his falling body with a cardboard box-filled truck bed. In return for saving his life, Madd Dogg requests that CJ be his new manager. Furthermore, CJ makes up for ruining his career by seizing his mansion back and restoring his name in the rap industry. CJ and Madd Dogg pursue OG Loc to reclaim Dogg's rhyme book and frighten Loc into giving up rap and leaving them alone. At game's end, Madd Dogg's comeback results in a gold record. He is heard in both Radio Los Santos and in WCTR, where he is heard about the news about him receiving his gold record and having his new manager, Carl. Fictional albums released by Madd Dogg include Hustlin' Like Gangstaz (1990), Still Madd (1990), [[24 Carat Dogg|''24 Carat Dogg]] (1991), 'Forty Dogg' (1993) -- which was digitally remastered in 2003 "to the delight of many fans", and "the less-than-stellar" 'N.L.A.D.B. (Never Leave a Dog Behind)' (1994). Madd Dogg's name is an obvious spoof of the real-life rapper Snoop Dogg. Eventhough we can't listen to any of Madd Dogg's songs we can assume they have a "G-funk" sound similar to Eazy-e and Dr.dre's music which was hugely popular around the time San Andreas is set. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a billboard just outside Toni Cipriani's safehouse in Saint Mark's, Portland Island advertises the release of Madd Dogg's digitally remastered album 'Still Madd' in 1998. '''Singles:' * "Madd Funk" * "Me and My Blunt" * "4 My Doggz" * "Alone with My Dogz" * "Doggz Need Luv" * "Madd N A Haze" * "Funkin' Forties" GTA San Andreas Mission Appearences *Madd Dogg (Boss) *A Home In The Hills (Boss) *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business (Boss) *Home Coming *Riot *End of the Line Trivia *Madd Dogg is a parody of the real world rapper "Snoop Dogg" *Despite him saying he gets his first gold record at the end of the game you can see gold records all over his mansion. He may be referencing the first gold record that the 'team' got together, though this is unknown. *Madd Dogg's clothing line is called "Madd Tagg", and the shirt can be purchased at Victim. (Price=$36) Album Gallery Image:Modd Dogg.jpg|'Hustlin' Like Gangstaz' Image:Madd Dogg - Still Mad.jpg|'Still Madd' Image:Madd_Dogg_-_24_Carat_Dogg_1991.jpg|'24 Carat Dogg' Image:Madd Dogg - Forty Dogg.jpg|'Forty Dogg' Madd Dogg Madd Dogg